


A Dream of Feelings

by severity_softly



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Imagined Infidelity, M/M, dream fic, lol, this is nagron fic disguised as nasir/castus i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: Nasir dreams of going too far with Castus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "a dream of feelings" at my Nasir roleplay blog, [wyldlittledog](https://wyldlittledog.tumblr.com/). German translation comes from google translate, so it could totally be wrong. Edit: Thank you to Maknae for helping to fix the bad Google translation!

If Nasir thought about it too long, he’d imagine the way he’d barely have to tilt his chin up to kiss Castus. Castus’ smile was easy, his nature was relaxed, his gaze was… seductive, even when Nasir didn’t think he was trying to be. He wore the gaudy jewelry of a pirate and drank to excess whenever circumstances permitted. He was Agron’s opposite in every way.

Nasir tried not to think about it as Castus drew near. He tried not to notice the the dark eyelashes as Castus’ lids half-lowered. Tried not to ponder the enticing, warm brown skin that covered muscled chest and arms. Tried not to stare at soft, full lips as they parted. He tried. But in the end, he just closed his eyes, let himself be pushed against the wall and be kissed by them. They were as soft as they looked and tasted of wine.

A thrill shot through him, and somewhere in his suddenly fuzzy mind, he realized he’d been right: the lift of his chin was negligible. 

But this was wrong. So wrong. _He loved Agron_. Agron was his heart, his everything. This was broken trust, and Nasir felt his shoulders tense, even as their tongues slid together. Castus took Nasir’s hand and pressed the back of it to the wall, their fingers interlaced. “Wrest him from thought,” he murmured against his mouth, as if he read Nasir’s mind.

“I was right when I imagined you’d taste as sweetest nectar of the gods.” The words in combination with a trail of soft, wet kisses over his jaw made Nasir moan. _No one talked to him like that_. He sagged against the wall before he could stop it. Castus’ free hand slid down Nasir’s chest and stomach until it was over the front of his pants. Nasir’s pulse surged, and blood rushed to reform flesh under Castus’ hand.

The pulse and throb in his groin caused his eyes to fly open. He was short of breath and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, laying in bed with Agron. He was also impossibly hard, but fortunately Agron was curled around his back, one arm draped possessively over Nasir. He must have started when he woke, because Agron mumbled a string of sleepy German words that Nasir didn’t understand. Well, he understood two. “Verfickte Fotze.” _Fucking cunt_. Which meant that Agron was probably too asleep to be saying anything intelligible, but his thumb stroked Nasir’s chest a couple times as if to soothe. The guilt ached in Nasir’s heart, and he slid his hand over Agron’s and laced their fingers, closing his eyes as his body slowly began to behave. Agron’s fingers curled reflexively, then loosened again.

If it wasn’t so troublesome, it would almost be humorous: dreaming of alluring flattery and waking to German vulgarities.

Whatever these feelings for Castus were, they were false, he told himself. They were not real. The beating of Agron’s heart against his back was all he needed to reassure himself of that, and Nasir would not break that heart so entrusted to him.


End file.
